


Like A Common Thread, You're Pulling Me

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, a vague mention of mike/bev, bev has like two lines, boys being stupid, dumb and gay, thats the theme with all of my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “Why are you looking at me like that?”Richie’s never been good with words, but he really wants Eddie to know how fucking untrue that is-- how he is loved. How.. how in love he is with him. He doesn’t know how to respond, so he does all he thinks he can do in the situation and tilts Eddie’s chin up with his fingers, forcing him to make eye contact. They seem to be closer than they started out.“You.. Eddie, you are loved more than you know,” Richie rubs Eddie’s skin underneath of his fingertips.“Wha-”Before Eddie can get the words out, Richie’s closing the gap between them, slotting his lips against Eddie’s





	Like A Common Thread, You're Pulling Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! heres a little one shot while i continue to write the next two chapters of TBOM  
> ALSO IM CHANGING MY USERNAME ON AO3- IT WAS larrytheunsinkableship BUT NOW IT IS richietoaster LIKE MY TUMBLR!!!!

An eighteen year old should have already had their first kiss, right?

Eddie thinks so, at least. His friends don’t think so, but, Eddie knows it’s because they’ve already kissed someone. Some of them have even gone all the way; have had their firsts of many.

He doesn’t believe it’s fair. Eddie knows he isn’t ugly, so, why hasn’t it happened yet? Maybe, just maybe, it’s because he’s in love with his probably-straight-best-friend. He pushes the thought aside.

Eddie stops thinking about it all together, stops thinking about what it would be like to kiss Richie, and grabs his math book, doing, or attempting to do his homework that’s now one day late.

He doesn’t know if he’s ever been the best at math, to be fair. Which, is why he always turns it in late, needing more time to solve the equations and word problems.

Too focused on his work, he fails to realize the opening of his window, the breeze flowing through his room. Hands fall to his shoulder, one immediately wrapping around his mouth and Eddie screams into the stranger’s palm. He turns around in his chair, seeing his attacker, and relaxes.

“What the  _fuck,_  you asshole?” Eddie clutches chest, “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Of course not. Because then I’d never see your pretty face again.” Richie smirks, folding his arms and sits on Eddie’s bed. “What’re you doin’ there, spaghetti?”

Eddie rolls his eyes at the nickname but doesn’t comment on it. “Math homework. It’s late.”

“Again? That’s the fourth time this month, If you’re struggling in it, why don’t you let me help you?” Richie offers.

“No, I don’t need tutoring.”

“I’m not going to be tutoring you, Eds. I’m just gonna help you, so you actually get credit. Your teacher probably hates you because you haven’t been turning assignments in, or getting the material.” Richie explains, pulling up the extra chair Eddie has in his room. It’s  _definitely_  not for Richie, of course not.

“..Fine. Fine.” Eddie gives in, because of course he does.

Richie helps him with what he knows, Eddie suddenly and miraculously all of a sudden getting it. Somewhere towards the end, however, he spaces out, sometimes glancing at Richie’s mouth, and it hits him again on how much he just wants to kiss him. He can’t help it, he’s just so close, knees touching. Eddie can smell his breath, a faint smell of mint and a hint of the last cigarette he’s smoked. Eddie subconsciously shifts into Richie’s space, causing him to stop talking and look at Eddie.

“Are you okay?” Richie asks, nudging his knee.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Richie places his hand on Eddie’s thigh and it almost sends him into shock. He hopes the other boy doesn’t notice his blush.

“What’s going on? Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you spaced out for the last, like, ten minutes now. You can talk to me.” Richie squeezes Eddie’s thigh for comfort and Eddie feels like his heart is beating so loud that Richie can hear it.

Eddie sighs, unable to hold his irritation in and spills out, “I’ve just been thinking about how you and all of our friends have had their first kiss- first lots of things, even being in a relationship.. but I haven’t yet. Like, I know I’m not ugly or whatever, I just.. Why hasn’t it happened yet?”

Richie turns to him, his thigh slipping between Eddie’s, “Hey, hey.. Look at me, Eds.” Eddie makes brief eye contact. “It’s okay to never have been kissed, you know that, right? Trust me, you don’t want to just kiss someone for the hell of it. It’s better with someone you’re into.”

A sigh escapes Eddie’s lips again, “Yeah but the person I’m into.. Probably doesn’t even like me back so kissing someone I’m into is out.” Eddie thinks he sees Richie move closer.

“Have you talked to them?”

“No..”

“You never know, they might very well like you, too. Also, what did you mean by others being in a relationship? You mean, Mike and Bev?”

Eddie nods, “Yeah. I want a relationship like theirs. A love like theirs. Actually, I just want to know what that feels like, but nobody’s ever going to.”

“Going to what?”

“Love me.”

Richie makes a face, looking at Eddie in such a manner that Eddie doesn’t understand. He’s never looked at him in such a way.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Richie’s never been good with words, but he really wants Eddie to know how fucking untrue that is-- how he is loved. How.. how in love he is with him. He doesn’t know how to respond, so he does all he thinks he can do in the situation and tilts Eddie’s chin up with his fingers, forcing him to make eye contact. They seem to be closer than they started out.

“You.. Eddie, you are loved more than you know,” Richie rubs Eddie’s skin underneath of his fingertips.

“Wha-”

Before Eddie can get the words out, Richie’s closing the gap between them, slotting his lips against Eddie’s.

Eddie is shocked to say at the least, but he wastes no time in kissing back, fingers tangling in Richie’s curls, tugging him closer to him. Their breathing is heavy and loud in the air around them, lips parting gently, and their mouths pressed together. Open mouthed kisses turn to panting in the other’s mouth, grips tightening around the other. Eddie suddenly and desperately wants to be on the bed, be underneath him, let him kiss him harder, wanting to wrap his legs around Richie’s waist.

They seem to have the same idea, because that's exactly Richie does; he takes him to the bed, pushing him on it slightly. He hovers over Eddie, kneeling between his legs. Richie goes in to kiss him again, but stops, and Eddie will never admit to getting sad over it. But, Richie only stops to reach for his own shirt, pulling it over his head, throwing it onto Eddie’s bedroom floor. And-- okay, okay, shit.

Eddie doesn’t know whether or not he should to, but then the thought of skin on skin crosses his mind and he wants that more than ever, and he quickly does the same, discarding his hoodie onto the floor. He pulls Richie down by his neck, kissing him long and deep, licking into his mouth.

A moan involuntarily escapes from Eddie, when Richie grabs his leg, hitching it over his waist and presses himself down against his friend. Smirking, he presses his thumb into Eddie’s hip and kisses down his neck lightly, not leaving a mark, and trails back up to meet his lips.

They kiss lazily for a while, every once in a while knocking their hips together, but never going further than that.

And in the morning when Richie leaves before Eddie wakes up, he tries not to be disappointed.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes about a week for the two to stop ignoring each other and to go back to their normal dynamic. Eddie should be glad, but he’s not. He likes how Richie kissed him, how felt safe underneath of him. He likes the feeling of Richie’s warm skin pressed against his own, how it made him feel even hotter just by a touch. He wants to be touched again. He wants to kiss Richie again.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Richie leans against the lunch table, pointing at Eddie’s slice of pizza on his tray.

Eddie stares at him, not answering him, just memorizing the details of his face.  _He’s pretty._

“Earth to Eddie!” One of his other friends say, but he’s so out of it, he can’t tell who it is. He snaps back to reality, looking at everyone individually, before looking back to Richie.

“Is that a no?” Richie asks, and Eddie can’t help but to blurt out in that moment: “Why haven’t you kissed me again?”

Richie’s face immediately turns crimson, and maybe Eddie shouldn’t have said that out loud, but he can’t take it back now.

“Um..I.. I’m sorry?”

Eddie doesn’t know if Richie’s confused, playing it off like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, or if he outright just didn’t hear him, so he repeats himself. “I asked why you haven’t kissed me.. Again.”

“Should we leave?” Bev asks, pointing to the cafeteria doors.

“No, no, it’s fine, continue eating..” Richie says, “We’ll go.”

Without much warning, Richie pulls Eddie up by grabbing his hand, leading him out of the lunch room.

“Are you mad?” Eddie asks when they’re out of sight.

“No, I.. I just didn’t expect it..” Richie mumbles, looking at his feet.

“Don’t get all shy around me now. You were sucking on my neck just a week ago.”

“I didn’t mark,” Richie defends.

“I.. I wouldn’t have minded if you did.” Eddie says with a shrug.

“You wanted me to kiss you?” It sounds like there’s hope in Richie’s voice.

“Was that night not enough to prove it? I was talking about you when I said I had feelings for someone.”

“Had?”

 _“Have,”_  Eddie corrects himself, and Richie’s silent again. “For fuck’s sake, Richie. Just kiss me already.”

Richie doesn’t have a chance to lean in because Eddie’s got a loose grip on his cheek, pulling in to kiss him slow, their mouths moving together.

“You made me nervous before, but now I don’t know how to act around you,” Richie speaks against Eddie’s lips.

“Just like before. Nothing’s changed, except now we kind of kiss..” Eddie nudges Richie’s nose with his own.

“Is this going to be a regular thing now?”

“I’m hoping,” Eddie grins.

“Alright then,  _boyfriend,”_  Richie’s expression has relaxed.

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Eddie smirks, leaning back in to kiss him.

“Is that your way of saying yes?”

“Yes,” Eddie nods.

“Then yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
